danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
LBX Retsuden: History of Justice
LBX Retsuden: History of Justice is a side story for Danball Senki series. It took place after the event of Wars in 2056. It was called the continuation for W, as the characters from both the original and W played an integral role in the plot, while the Wars characters appeared in the last parts of the story. It was publicized in Hobby Japan in fourteen parts. The epilogue for the side story was also included in the last DVD of Wars by putting in a password. But it is separated from the story about Hiro and is the story about Kamui Daimon after a year from Wars. Story The story was opened by news that Kamiya Heavy Industries was merged with Crystar Ingram in 2054, and it was the first time that Kamiya Industries made an appearance in public after the event with Innovator. Kamiya Kousuke, as the head of Kamiya Industries announced that they would produce a new version of The Emperor. It was done because of the big impression Ban, with his Achilles, and Jin, with his The Emperor, left in the Artemis 2050 final match. While Achilles 2 was being developed by Tiny Orbit, the Emperor M5 was ready to be tested. Unfortunately, the Emperor M5 was stolen by unknown party. Meanwhile, Kaidou Jin and Sena Arata headed to L City. Not long after arriving, they heard about an LBX attack and rushed to get there. Arata was looking for the enemy's main LBX with his Achilles Deed when he spotted Oozora Hiro fighting the Emperor M5. LBX Kits *Judge *Achilles Deed *Achilles II *Emperor M3 *Emperor M5 *Achilles II Custom *Achilles Deed (Arata) Custom *Emperor M3 Custom *Shadow Lucifer *D Regiudea *BC Raian *DC Offenser (Harness) *DC Aerial (Harness) *Gunther *Lucifer *Ifreet Kai Gallery History of Justice - 002.jpg History of Justice - 003.jpg History of Justice - 004.jpg History of Justice - 005.jpg History of Justice - 006.jpg|Chapter 01 History of Justice - 007.jpg|Chapter 02 History of Justice - 008.jpg|Chapter 03 History of Justice - 009.jpg|Chapter 04 History of Justice - 010.jpg|Chapter 05 History of Justice - 011.jpg|Chapter 06 History of Justice - 012.jpg History of Justice - 013.jpg History of Justice - 023.jpg History of Justice - 024.jpg|Chapter 07 History of Justice - 025.jpg|Chapter 08 History of Justice - 026.jpg|Chapter 09 History of Justice - 027.jpg History of Justice - 028.jpg|Chapter 10 Part 01 History of Justice - 029.jpg|Chapter 10 Part 02 History of Justice - 030.jpg|Chapter 11 Part 01 History of Justice - 031.jpg|Chapter 11 Part 02 History of Justice - 032.jpg History of Justice - 033.jpg History of Justice - 034.jpg History of Justice - 062.jpg History of Justice - 063.jpg|Chapter 12 History of Justice - 064.jpg|Chapter 13 History of Justice - 065.jpg|Chapter 14 History of Justice - 066.jpg History of Justice - 067.jpg History of Justice - 078.jpg History of Justice - 079.jpg History of Justice - 080.jpg History of Justice - 081.jpg History of Justice - 082.jpg History of Justice - 090.jpg History of Justice - 091.jpg History of Justice - 092.jpg Category:Danball Senki Category:Books Category:Merchandise